


Guten Tag (это значит: «Классная стрижка»)

by timmy_failure



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чувствовал он себя… другим. Но не настолько, насколько ожидал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guten Tag (это значит: «Классная стрижка»)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Guten Tag (It Means 'Nice Haircut')](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869769) by [incogneat_oh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incogneat_oh/pseuds/incogneat_oh). 



> Название цитата и врёт: guten tag _не_ значит "классная стрижка".
> 
> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4316561).

Вечерний воздух оказался непривычно свежим как для готэмской осени, и Тим рассеяно подумал, что стоило захватить с собой шарф. Он сунул руки в карманы куртки и порадовался тому, что догадался хотя бы одеться по погоде. 

Чувствовал он себя… другим. Но не настолько, насколько ожидал. Было чуточку меньше защищённости и чуточку прохладнее, чем обычно, но ничего сверх этого. Мир не перевернулся. Само собой, понятно, но он ожидал чего-то более волнующего. 

Тим сдержал порыв и не высвободил из кармана руку, чтобы провести по свежесрезанным волосам, не потёр ладонью однородный пух. Но он всё же глянул украдкой в витрину, мимо которой проходил, чтобы рассмотреть заново ставшее незнакомым лицо. Перемена была разительной: челюсть и скулы выступили чётче, рот стал казаться шире. Он выглядел бледным, слегка измождённым даже теперь, когда волосы не смягчали черты. Но Тим всё равно почувствовал, как уголок рта пополз вверх, когда он свернул на зебру. 

Ему понравилось.

***

Тим оставил телефон лежать экраном в пластиковую столешницу, отсутствующие выкручивая в пальцах салфетку. Он уже изорвал две, сложив бумажные полоски аккуратной кучкой рядом с солонкой. Он поднял голову, когда услышал знакомую поступь рядом, и улыбнулся Джейсону краешком рта.

— Я уже думал забить на тебя. Решил, что ты, наверное, слишком занят. 

Джейсон скользнул на скамейку напротив с тем непринуждённым изяществом, которому Тим иногда завидовал. Широкоплечий, в кожаной куртке, небритый на пару дней дольше, чем стоило бы, и всё равно Джейсон просто брал и вписывался всюду, куда приходил. 

— Я тебя умоляю, Тимоти, когда это я пропускал «бургер-четверг»? Это гвоздь моей недели. 

Тим закатил глаза и толкнул по столу клубничный коктейль, аккурат в раскрытую ладонь. Джейсон поймал стакан, но больше машинально. Он сощурил сине-зелёные глаза, осматривая Тима; Тим почувствовал, что заливается под его взглядом краской, а Джейсон продолжил, будто и не замолкал: 

— И потом, я сначала подумал, что это ты забил на «бургер-четверг». Едва тебя узнал тут.  
— И что меня выдало, — сухо сказал Тим, не спрашивая. 

Джейсон с минуту потягивал свой коктейль, растирая конденсат по стеклу. А потом сообщил: 

— Твоя чёртова пижонская куртка.  
— Мне её Альфред купил.  
— Тогда забираю слова назад. — Джейсон откинулся на спинку скамейки с этой своей ленивой улыбкой на губах. — Хорошо выглядишь, птиченька. Тебе идёт. 

И Тим, который ожидал услышать куда больше сарказма в адрес стрижки, растерялся на миг, не зная, что сказать. Остановился в итоге на:

— Спасибо, Джей.  
— Тебя уже достало, что все лезут потрогать? 

Тим коснулся головы, смутившись. 

— Я только. Я вчера постригся, так что никто ещё не видел почти — кроме Коннера. Кон заставил меня сфотографироваться с ним.  
— Ага, значит, ты не будешь возражать, если я… — И Джейсон поднялся со своего места, перегнулся через стол (Тиму пришлось срочно спасать меню и свой кофе) и повозил обеими руками по всей голове Тима. Вышло почти на грани с грубостью.  
— Делай, что считаешь нужным, чувак, — сказал Тим, изо всех сил стараясь не выворачиваться, и не сдержал смешок, который вырвался невольно.  
— Как щеночек на ощупь, — сказал Джейсон, садясь наконец на место.  
— Ты такой засранец, — сообщил ему Тим, но, наверное, улыбался слишком широко, чтобы не выдавать себя. Он пригладил волосы, наводя подобие порядка, пока Джейсон шумно тянул коктейль через трубочку. На пару мгновений повисла тишина, а потом Джейсон подпёр рукой подбородок и задумчиво глянул на Тима. 

— С чего вдруг уставная стрижка, малый? Ты в армию подался или просто вши завелись?  
— Вот это больше похоже на реакцию, которой я ожидал, — сказал Тим, закатывая глаза, и глотнул теперь уже едва тёплого кофе. — Я просто… мне нужно было что-то поменять.  
— Новая стрижка, новая глава? — предположил Джейсон, вскинув бровь один-в-один по образцу Альфреда с его фирменной язвительностью, но Тим знал, что было в этом вопросе что-то _честное._

Тим поёрзал, неловко потрепал меню за ламинированный край. Сказал наконец: 

— Ага, что-то вроде.  
— Рад за тебя, — сказал Джейсон на удивление искренне, но подпортил впечатление, больно пнув Тима стальным носком ботинка в щиколотку. — Так что, мы заказываем или как? Я корову целиком сожрать готов.

***

Только через пару недель у Тима нашлось время (и настроение) заглянуть в особняк.

Альфреда не было. В доме стояла жутковатая тишина, когда Тим повесил пальто на вешалку у двери и уронил рюкзак у порога. 

— Есть кто? — позвал он. Добавил, потому что большая часть лет его становления прошла в окружении засранцев: — Мои ключи до сих пор подходят к замку!

Из глубины дома не донеслось никакого ответа; Тим прикинул, не проверить ли пещеру, но было всего три часа дня. Если Брюс и торчал там в это время, Тим не имел никакого желания связываться. Так что он прошёл на кухню и включил маленькое беспроводное радио над мойкой. Он знал, конечно, что ему будет за сбитые настройки от Альфреда, но хотелось фонового шума, так что он пощёлкал, пока не нашёл что-то знакомое. 

Подпевая себе под нос, он зарылся в холодильник и нашёл там — _джек-пот_ — остатки тушёного большим куском мяса. Тим сгрёб из ящика ложку и зачерпнул холодной подливки, прямо из пластмассовой коробки. А потом, мыча даже с ложкой во рту, он достал себе тарелку и пару толстых ломтей того навороченного хлеба, который Альфред покупал Брюсу на завтрак.

Отправив наскоро набранное сообщение («Есть где-нибудь фургончик, который продаёт сэндвичи с тушёным мясом? потому что я бы там поселился есчестн»), он соорудил себе потрясающей красоты сэндвич и сел за стойку, чтобы поесть. Про себя он решил подождать ещё час. Если к тому времени никто не появится, он похвалит мясо запиской и уедет. 

Он собирал корочкой хлеба остатки подливки с тарелки, когда услышал, как со стороны лестницы окликнули: 

— Альфред? 

Тим сглотнул, так и не дожевав нормально, чтобы крикнуть в ответ: 

— Не угадал! — Он затолкал в рот остатки всего сэндвича целиком, спешно дожёвывая, и запоздало догадался добавить: — Я на кухне. 

Вышло глухо, но, кажется, он донёс, что хотел. 

Когда Брюс заговорил, его голос звучал удивлённо, но скорее обрадованно. 

— Тим. 

Несмотря на радио, Тим услышал, как шаги сбились с ритма, затормозив в дверях. Он обернулся, озадаченный, и увидел Брюса, который смотрел на него, едва заметно приподняв брови. 

— Стрижка, да? Это из-за стрижки, правда. 

Брюс кивнул, и что-то в его лице расслабилось, уступив место улыбке, той, которая дёргала уголки его рта вверх совсем чуть-чуть и заставляла его слегка прищуриться. Эта улыбка Брюса шла у Тима третьей в списке любимых — а всё, что входило в пятёрку, вызывало у него почти безотчётную улыбку в ответ. 

И Брюс подтвердил с теплотой в звучном голосе: 

— Стрижка, да.  
— Дик как с ума сошёл, — сказал Тим, не зная, что ещё можно сказать. Он спрыгнул со стула и пошёл ополоснуть тарелку, а заодно сделал тише радио. — Он всё время своей глупой головой об меня тереться лез, как кот. 

Тим вздрогнул; Брюс вдруг оказался за спиной, совсем близко. 

И осторожно коснулся следов от ожогов на затылке Тима, легко провёл по самому краю шрама пальцем. Тим постарался не дёрнуться, ожидая, что Брюс сейчас заговорит. Брюс хранил молчание. Краем глаза Тим видел, как он смерил его взглядом, снизу вверх, сверху вниз, и ещё раз. 

И сказал после долгой паузы: 

— Ты выглядишь старше. 

Тим натянуто рассмеялся и случайно стряхнул руку Брюса, когда привычным нервным движением потянулся накрыть затылок ладонью. 

— В хорошем смысле? 

Брюс кивнул, один-единственный раз, очень серьёзно. 

— В самом что ни на есть хорошем, Тим. 

Тим улыбнулся, широко и искренне. 

— Спасибо, Б. Это для меня много значит.


End file.
